J'aurais du être à sa place
by Fubin-Sama
Summary: Après la dissolution de la Prusse, Ludwig se sent coupable. C'est de sa faute, si son frère est mort, et il le sait. Et, même si, avant sa mort, Gilbert lui assurait le contraire, Ludwig ne le croyait pas. Il était en faute. C'était SA faute.


Hello :)

Aujourd'hui, encore une Fanfic' sur Luddy et Gil' ! Mais cette fois-ci, ce serait moins gai que les autres OS. Vous verrez pourquoi ;)

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Hetalia.  
Pairing : Ben... Euh... Y'en a pas vraiment. C'est juste fraternel. Je crois xD  
Rating : K, ça ira ? XD

* * *

_ J'aurais du être à sa place. C'est ma faute, s'il n'est plus là, à mes côtés… Je suis désolé_.

Le 25 Février 1947 fut un jour inoubliable pour Ludwig, car ce jour là, la personne qu'il aimait le plus, qu'il respectait le plus, son frère, avait était dissout. La dissolution de la Prusse avait faite parler d'elle pendant quelques temps, mais en suite, tout le monde s'en fichait. Et même la nouvelle génération ne connaissait plus le nom de « Prusse ». La plupart des enfants connaissait la Prusse de cette manière : « Oh ! Ça ressemble à « Russe » ! ». Pourtant, à une époque, la Prusse fut un pays puissant, fort, qui semblait immortel, mais apparemment non…

Quoique non. Il n'aurait pas du mourir, et ça, Ludwig, son cher frère le savait. Et il s'en voulait. Car ce jour là, ce n'aurait pas du être à Gilbert, de mourir, mais à lui. Parce qu'au départ, les alliés voulait détruire l'Allemagne, non pas la Prusse. Mais, bien évidement, Gilbert avait voulu protéger son petit frère. Alors qu'il n'avait rien fait, dans cette guerre-là. Mais il aimait trop son frère pour qu'il ne le laisse disparaitre. De toute façon, « _J'ai déjà passé pas mal de temps ici. C'est bon pour moi_ », avait-il dit.

Ludwig s'en voulait, car c'était de sa faute, à lui. Il aurait aimé le sauver… Il se rappela alors d'une des phrases de Gilbert, la phrase qui avait persuadé les autres de ne pas dissoudre l'Allemagne : « _C'est moi qui l'ai élevé, c'est moi qui l'ai aidé à construire l'Allemagne. C'est __**Ma**__ responsabilité_ ». Certes, mais ce n'était pas sa faute. Il n'avait fait que le suivre dans cette guerre éperdue de sens. Même Ludwig n'avait pas comprit comment ils en étaient arrivés à cette guerre. Son Boss l'avait voulu, mais lui non…

Et Gilbert encore moins. Mais il l'avait suivit, parce que c'était son rôle de Grand Frère et qu'il se devait de l'aider.

Mais maintenant, il ne pourrait plus le faire. Car, la dissolution de la Prusse avait aboutie à la mort de Gilbert, évidement. De plus, comme dit précédemment, plus personne ne se rappelait de lui, certaines nations comprises.

_Je suis stupide. C'est ma faute. J'aurais tant voulu faire quelque chose pour mon frère, mais je n'ai pas pu… Lui qui m'a élevé…_

Ludwig se jetait toujours la faute dessus. Et même si ses amis essayait de l'en dissuadé, de lui dire que ce n'était pas sa faute, il n'y croyait pas. D'ailleurs, pourquoi y croire, vu que c'était un mensonge évident ? Gilbert le lui avait dit, avant que le discours annonçant la fin du Royaume de Prusse fût prononcé. Il lui avait dit, de ne pas se rejeter la faute dessus, de ne pas se sentir coupable. Pourtant, au fond des yeux rouges de son frère, il avait décelé une peur que personne d'autre n'aurait pu voir. Et c'était en voyant cette peur que Ludwig avait commencé à culpabiliser.

Gilbert aurait pu lui dire quoique ce soit, Ludwig se serait sentit coupable de toute manière. Car, à cause de qui cette guerre avait démarré ? A cause de l'Allemagne. Qui était « l'ennemi » principal de cette guerre ? Un allemand, son boss. Qui n'avait pas pu contrôler le dictateur ? Lui-même, l'Allemagne en personne. C'était ça faute. A lui et pas à son frère.

Mais bien sûr, Gilbert lui aurait donné des contre-exemples. Hitler avait été libre depuis le début. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il n'avait pas pu le contrôler. Gilbert à soutenu, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, que son petit frère adoré n'était pas en faute.

L'était-il ? Ne l'était-il pas ? Ludwig ne savait pas qui croire. Lui-même ou son frère ? Son esprit n'était pas clair là-dessus.

A chaque fois qu'il regardait la croix que son frère avait laissée derrière lui, il le revoyait. Il entendait de nouveau les derniers mots de son frère. Cette croix pendait à son cou, avec la sienne.

_« Luddy, tu sais, on a toujours dit de la Prusse que c'était une armée qui possédait une nation. Et je suis un soldat, moi aussi. Toi non. Tu es un vrai pays. Et on a besoin de toi ici. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Lud'. Ich liebe dich. »_

Ces mots, ces paroles de son frère, il n'avait pu y répondre. Il serrait le tant qu'il pouvait, avec toute la force qu'il avait. Sur ses joues, des larmes ne voulant pas s'arrêter. Cependant, tout au fond de lui, il pensait « Moi aussi ». Et, ce fut après ces phrases que la Prusse disparue de la carte. Que Gilbert disparut des bras de son frère et qu'il ne resta qu'une croix de fer.

Une croix de fer et des regrets.

* * *

Alors ? Comment vous l'avez trouvé ? (Par hasard ! :okjesors: )  
C'est pas trop-trop nul ? XD (Je sais, c'est court xD)

Bien, merci de m'avoir lu [Enfin, merci d'avoir lu mon OS xD], review ? (... Faudrait que j'arrête de demander xD)


End file.
